


Let’s Make Art Together

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Previews of upcoming stories! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marcaniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: Marc slowly comes to terms with having a crush on his comic book collaborator.(This is just a preview so far. More is coming though!!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (background), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Previews of upcoming stories! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649209
Kudos: 6





	Let’s Make Art Together

Marc walked timidly towards the art room, his notebook held close against his chest. It had only been twenty-four hours since he'd been akumatized and he was afraid of seeing Nathaniel again. He'd tried to hurt him. He felt so guilty. Nathaniel had smiled at him afterwards, but that didn't necessarily mean they were on any sort of good terms. That possibly just meant, "I'm not mad you tried to kill me". WHICH IS SOMETHING HE’D TRIED TO DO!!

(More is coming!)


End file.
